Random Naruto
by deathrosekitty
Summary: What if the way Iruka chose the teams were so random that team 7 is actually Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba? What about the other teams? AU pairings undecided for now.


I don' t own Naruto.

_hee hee hee Time for Random Naruto! An AU You might like, or might not. . ._

_Some characters might be out of it. . . I honestly don' t know if I can keep them all in character._

**Random Naruto-**

**Chapter 1: Teams Are Picked, How?**

Naruto happily walked into class. He laughed to himself that he finnally graduated.

Sitting down in the nearest place he found empty he turned to see who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Naruto! Why' re you here?" Inuzuka Kiba smirked at him.

Naruto snorted and replied, "I graduated!"

"Ha ha It must of been a fluke!" The dog lover joked. Naruto growled playfully at one of his only friends and told him it wasn' t.

Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl who secretly liked Naruto sat by the fox child without noticing her surroundings.

"Hey! It' s you!" The short haired blond turned to her and she jumped.

"O- oh! H- hello Naruto- k- kun." said the short haired brunette pushing her fingers together. Kiba also said hello to her and settled down to trade insults with Naruto.

A few minutes later the three turned their heads to the door as they heard two girls fighting. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were yelling at each other when out of nowhere Sakura ran down to where a pretty boy and a lazy young man were sitting.

"Sasuke- kun!" The girl called as she fled down the stairs leaving the other girl where she stood. Sakura was going to sit next to that pretty boy no matter what, but what she didn' t expect was for the other male to block _her_ seat.

"Move it, lazy!" She told him.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, not lazy." The sloth replied slowly before looking up and moving to sit on the outside seat while Ino smoothly slid into the middle.

Sakura puffed out her chest and yelled at the girl, "That is my seat! Move!"

"Too bad, forehead- girl. You snooze you lose!" Ino stuck her tongue at her rival. Sakura tensed with anger and was about to tell the blond girl to fight for it when the teacher came in.

Naruto watched dreamily as the pink haired girl gave up her fight with Ino and sat across from the pretty boy, more known as Uchiha Sasuke. There she sat with Aburame Shino, a big bug freak, and Akimichi Chouji who doesn' t stop eating for a minute. The boy wished Sakura would of sat next to him instead of those people.

The teacher walked down the steps to the front of the classroom where he held a clip board. His name was Umino Iruka and he was the fox childs favorite teacher.

"Hello class."

"Hello Iruka- sensei." Everyone replied.

Iruka chuckled mysteriously and started talking, "I guess you want me to announce which team all of you are going to be on. Your teams are going to be three man cells and you will have a jounin teacher."

The class murmured to each other before Iruka went on.

"This year the way we choose the teams will be different." More murmurs, "Look to the people who are sitting next to you." Naruto glanced towards Kiba and the girl, he couldn' t remember her name.

Iruka smiled at everyone, "The people you are sitting next to are your teammates for the three man cells." He concluded as the blond girl next to Sasuke squealed with delight.

He told everyone their team numbers, " . . . Team 7: Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 8: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji. . ." As Iruka went on Naruto and Kiba did a high- five. "Team 10: Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. . ."

As Naruto lost interest and decided to dose off he heard Iruka say something about the jounin teacher coming to get them.

XXXX

Naruto awoke to hearing Kiba complain about the teacher not being here.

"W- what." He commented wearily as a blush spread through Hinata' s cheeks.

"D- did you sleep well N- Naruto- kun?"

"Yep!" The blond laughed as he jumped from the spot he was sitting and looked around before grabbing an earaser. As Naruto placed the item in between the door and waited enthusiastically for the teacher to come.

"He isn' t going to fall for that." Kiba informed as his dog, Akamaru barked in agreement. A hand was placed inside the door the second after and a twenty something year old man stuck his head through the door and the earaser fell on his head. Kiba snickered at the man and Naruto laughed along while Hinata looked horrified.

"Well I can safely say I hate you and you and you' re, " He pointed at everyone indevidually and lastly at Hinata, "You' re just fine because I can see you didn' t want that to happen."

The shy girl smiled shakily at him and asked, "A- are you a- alright?"

He nodded and introduced himself. He told them to follow him and team 7 did. When they stopped at the place the man wanted he told them to tell each other about themselves. Hinata started first:

"H- hello. I am H- Hyuuga Hinata and I l- like. . ."

**NOTES:**

**Ha ha ha I' m stopping now! you' re going to have to wait for the next chapter because I let my friend borrow my book that I need for this. Oh well hope you like the first chapter.**

**You need to give me reviews for this because I'm thinking of making TWO versions. One were Sakura is not bashed on and one where she is bashed on. Currently I'm not sure whether I should do this but I' m probably going to do it anyway for those of you who _do_ and _don' t_ like Sakura. So send me a review about it please.**


End file.
